The most strongest mutant
by GOLDEM 1233321
Summary: My first fanfic! When Scott and Jean have a baby, they thought that it was only theirs. After twelve years, the baby learns to control the power of the phoenix and use it. See what happens. Read and review! :D


_**THE BIRTH OF THE LUCKIEST MUTANT ON EARTH**_

_**WRITERS NOTES: I don't own x-men just the idea and sorry but there will be a lot of going into the future and past, this is my first storey **_

_**Cyclops/Scott-32**_

_**Jean Grery-30**_

_**Wolverine-32**_

_**Gambit-31**_

_**Rouge-29**_

_**Professor X-58**_

_**Magneto-59**_

_**Storm-30**_

_**Jubilee-20**_

_**Scarlet witch-20**_

_**Pietro-25**_

(Six years ago)

"Scott, do you think we will have a child?"Jean asks to her love on a cool day on a tall hill full of fresh green grass. Scott looks at his wife (there are married) giving a look that they will have children and say "of course we will" looking back to the sky. Then a thought came to Jean mine and she said, "but it will be a mutant" turning to Scott for an answer. Scott said "I wouldn't want in any other way as he wraps his arm around her body.

(Now)

A sound of a baby crying in the mansion where the x men had lived. Jean had successfully delivered a baby boy after 5 minutes of suffering. Scott is holding his baby after Jean was settled down and gave it to the professor to see if it was a boy or girl. After reading its mine, he was able to tell that the baby is a boy. The professor announce for a feast for a memorable event. After setting up the table, the x men eat what was on the table while Jean (after she can stand up) holding her baby in her arms with Scott went out of the mansion at the entrance silent for a moment appreciating the baby who had fallen asleep. Jean then said "he's beautiful". Then they went back in and had some food, Jean not letting her eye of her baby. Scott took two plates and fills them with food. He put the plates on the table Jean had been sitting at and fetch them some water. Jean had an idea for her son and calls him Adam.

(12 Years later)

In the danger room (practise room), a laser beam shot from the sky directly hitting a man who was wearing a yellow costume with some black stripes. He fall back and hit a metal wall. Just then a figure flew by him and you may mistake him for an eagle as he had wings. If you see it clearly you can see him wearing glasses but not normal glasses, there was a button on it and if you press it the lenses would open. He was wearing a brown costume with an x on the right side of his suite. Just then, the other men name wolverine hand came out claws and threw a chair to the flying man call Adam and he came down from the sky. Just then Wolverine came and said "games over kid, I win" and Adam said "not by a long shot" and a chair came flying to wolverine and he was thrown away." Levitation, I forgot" while falling back onto the ground. Just then a girl came flying to Adam which he fall down after the impact. The girl had red hair in the middle and white hair at the side. Then a red beam hit her and Scott said "get away from my son". Then Adam said "Thanks dad" and flew into the sky. Wolverines then jump on Cyclops making him fall. When Adam tried to help him, the girl call rouge charge again and held him tight and said "no way your gong to help your father sugar" in a girl western voice. Then both wolverine and rouge levitate towards the sky and they could do nothing about it and wolverine said "when is this family reunion going to end". Jean said "around now" and she said "do it son" and after that, Adam started to catch on fire and it started to form to the then charge with wings wide open to them but a sparkle of light and some exploding cards move the charging fire bird off course. Gambit and Jubilee were attacking Adam and suddenly a tornado block their attack and heard a voice saying"Storm, mistress of the elements command you to block their attacks "and storm flew by. Then a security light go off and everyone stop what they were doing and Jean gently put down wolverine and rouge and everyone run to the entrance to see the door swing open and there was magneto and behind him was an army of mutants. The x men knew they were getting into a fight.


End file.
